Aguas termales
by Lorena28
Summary: un dia relajado en aguas termales.


**AGUAS TERMALES**

Aun estado rodeado de gente, en muchas ocasiones, tener a Peper y a Jarvis, Tony se sentía solo, sentía una vacio en su interior que le era difícil de explicar no sabía que podía ser hasta que Bruce se cruzó en su vida, se hicieron grandes amigos, hermanos de ciencia se llamaban a sí mismos, sintió que estando con Bruce ese vacio desaparecía, o al menos no lo sentía con tanta intensidad como antes, nunca se había sentido tan bien con otra persona, ni si quiera sus antiguas novias o amantes, y lo mejor es que solo eran amigos.

Hace pocas semanas se había empezado a fijar más en Bruce, sus movimientos, su forma de ser, de hacer las cosas, observaba su espalda cuando se movía, sus brazos, su cadera, la forma tan lenta y sensual que podían esconder esos movimientos tan sencillo y cotidianos, había conseguido traer paz y tranquilidad a su vida solo con su forma de ser.

Odiaba cuando le veía transformarse en ese ser tan contrario y diferente de Bruce, que parecía romperle todos los huesos y músculos del cuerpo cuando se transformaba, dejándole luego desmayado de cansancio y con ganas de comerse lo que fuera. Se había prometido estar siempre con él para ayudarle en el momento de transformarse, y en cuidar de el como Bruce tanto se merece.

Llevaban unos días trabajando en el laboratorio probando cosas nuevas para el traje de Tony, y estaban realmente cansados, era por la mañana cuando a Bruce se le ocurrió una idea.

¿Te apetece descansar y relajarte durante un buen rato?,- preguntó Bruce acercándose donde estaba Tony.

Claro nos vendrá bien un buen descanso nos lo merecemos, ¿Qué tienes pensado?,- dijo Tony levantando y mirando a Bruce mientras este sonreía.

Vamos a ir a unas aguas termales que conozco, están a las afueras de la cuidad en albergue que hay en las montañas, hace tiempo que fui, me encanto y quiero que lo pruebes, nos vendrá bien salir de aquí por un rato,- comentó Bruce con una alegre sonrisa.

Suena estupendo, tú tendrás que llevarnos hasta allí, yo no sé donde está, tienes que decirme que hay que llevar para prepararlo,- dijo Tony mientras ambos salían del laboratorio.

Solo la ropa que quieres llevar nada mas, toalla dan allí, y bañador no te hace falta,- dijo Bruce mirando a Tony.

¿Cómo que no hace falta bañador?, no me digas que te bañas desnudo,- preguntó Tony algo sorprendido.

Si estás incomodo puedes entrar con un bañador pero es mejor sin nada de ropa, es mucho mejor ya lo probaras por ti mismo,- dijo Bruce sonriente.

Se pusieron ropa cómoda y salieron hacia el coche de Tony que tenía aparcado en la calle.

Solo tú sabes dónde queda ese lugar así que es mejor que lleves tu el coche,- dijo Tony dándole las llaves.

Si, es buena idea,- dijo Bruce cogiendo las llaves.

Ambos subieron al coche, y pusieron rumbo a ese lugar, ambos iban pensando en sus cosas.

Espero que no se sienta incomodo cuando estemos los dos allí desnudos, me da algo de vergüenza que me vea, bueno en el agua no se ve nada- pensaba Bruce.

Estoy algo nervioso nunca hemos estado desnudos los dos solos, solo le he visto cuando dejaba de ser Hulk, pero en ese momento no se fijaba en el cuerpo de Bruce, solo en ayudarle y cuidarle,- pensó Tony.

Al poco rato estaban llegando, se veía albergue, un edificio no muy grande pero muy bonito y se veía muy acogedor, y detrás estaban las montañas y a los lados y había algo de bosque y vegetación, estaban en plena naturaleza, Bruce aparcó el coche y cogiendo las cosas entraron en albergue.

Hola buenas tardes quisiéramos ir a las termas por favor,- dijo Bruce acercándose al mostrador donde había una chica joven.

Buenas tardes, vaya ¿usted ha venido antes verdad?,- pregunto la chica mirando a Bruce

Si hace tiempo y quise traer a un amigo para que lo probase,- respondió Bruce sonriendo

Si usted es Tony Stark, me alegra verle por aquí, le encantara este sitio se lo aseguro todo el que viene repite ¿verdad?,- dijo la chica mirando a Bruce

Hola encantado si, el me hablo de este lugar para poder venir a relajarse y descansar, ya tengo ganas de entrar,-dijo Tony sonriendo a la chica.

Ya sabes que tienes que entrar por esa puerta a los vestuarios y desde ahí hay otra puerta que va a las termas, disfrútenlo, y bienvenidos,- dijo la chica señalando la puerta y hablando con Bruce.

Gracias,- dijeron Tony y Bruce a la vez.

Entraron en los vestuarios, y empezaron a desvestirse, ambos se observaban discretamente mientras el otro se desvestía, Tony observa la ancha espalda y el pecho en ese pelo rizoso que tanto le atraía, Bruce observaba su pecho, su reactor.

¿Vas a usar bañador o no?, - pregunto Tony

Yo no uso, pero tú puedes llevarlo si te es más cómodo,- comento Bruce.

Pasaron a la parte de la terma, Bruce se metió muy despacio dentro del agua, una vez dentro se quito la toalla y la puso en la orilla, Tony se metió con el bañador.

Qué narices si tu lo haces yo también,- dijo Tony quitándose el bañador y dejándolo en la orilla detrás de él.

A que estas más cómodo sin nada puesto, además no pasa nada estamos entre amigos,- dijo Bruce sonriendo.

Se siente muy bien la verdad, estoy muy a gusto, creo que estaría aquí todo el día,- dijo Tony poniéndose más cerca de Bruce.

Tony se quedo un momento mirando el torso desnudo de Bruce, ancho pero no demasiado musculoso, se veía bien formado por las transformaciones a las que se sometía a su cuerpo, y se quedo en esa zona de bello rizoso de su pecho, sus hombros.

Es increíble que no tengas ni una sola cicatriz, herida o arañado, después de haber pasado por muchas cosas,- comentó Tony.

Es lo poco bueno que tiene el otro, que no me dañan fácilmente la piel, aunque las balas si dejan algo de marca cuando me disparan,- dijo Bruce triste y cabizbajo.

¿Puedo verlos?, -pregunto Tony.

Bruce se dio la vuelta y señalo algunas partes de la espalda, donde se notaban pequeños hoyos en la piel, donde las balas le habían dado siendo Hulk, Tony pasó sus dedos por encima tocando algunos de ellos despacio, tocando la piel de Bruce y notando lo suave que era a pesar de lo esas cicatrices.

Bruce cerró los ojos sintiendo los suaves toques en la espalda, sintió un pequeño escalofrío en toda la espalda, cuando Tony dejo de tocarlo, se dio la vuelta.

No sé si pedirte esto y entendería que no quisieras, pero ¿puedo tocarlo?, - dijo señalando al pecho de Tony.

Si, no hay problema sabes que confío en ti Bruce, solo no lo saques del pecho,- dijo Tony sonriéndole.

Bruce se acerco despacio y puso su mano sobre el reactor, empezó tocó el cristal, luego paso los dedos por el borde la cual estaba unido a la piel de Tony, este cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos de Bruce en esa zona tan sensible y que tanto odiaba de su cuerpo, le gustó esa caricia tan sutil, por que Bruce lo hace despacio, con calma como todo lo que hacía.

Sin darse cuenta Tony había puesto sus manos en la cintura de Bruce, queriendo acercarle más hacia él, Bruce separo las manos del reactor de Tony.

Entonces Bruce noto algo duro contra su cuerpo, y miró a Tony a los ojos, este los tenia cerrados, y la boca algo entre abierta. Estaba realmente deseable.

Tony, estas…- dijo Bruce alejando la mano del pecho de Tony.

¡Qué pasa, que ocurre!,- pregunto abriendo los ojos y mirando a Bruce mientras este le señalándole sus bajos

Oh, por dios, no me había ni dado cuenta, esto es algo vergonzoso lo siento,- dijo separándose hasta la otra punta de estanque.

No te avergüences Tony, es una reacción normal del cuerpo, cuando algo te gusta- dijo Bruce sonrojado poniéndose al lado de Tony.

Nunca pensé ponerme así tocándome en la parte que más odio de mi cuerpo, la que peores recuerdos me trae cuando la miro,-dijo Tony con pesar.

No deberías odiarlo tanto, al fin y al cabo te mantiene vivo ¿no? además siempre puedes cambiar esos recuerdos- dijo Bruce con una sonrisa mirando a Tony.

Bruce se acercó hasta quedar casi pegado al cuerpo de Tony, volvió a poner su mano en el reactor y esta vez empezó a lamer la piel alrededor del aparato, Tony suspiro profundamente cuando sintió las caricias de Bruce, le abrazó por la cintura para pegarle más a su cuerpo, ambos notaron a sus miembros ya duros rozarse entre sí, haciéndoles gemir a los dos al tiempo.

Bruce dejarme probar tus labios, déjame besarte,-dijo Tony agarrando la cara de Bruce.

Yo también quiero probarte y no solo tu boca, te deseo Tony y mucho,-dijo Bruce besándole son urgencia.

Besos con hambre, deseo, Tony lamio los labios de Bruce y este abrió la boca para dejarle entrar cuando sus lenguas se tocaron ambos notaron como si todas las células de cuerpo despertasen, Bruce bajo sus manos hacia los glúteos de su compañero, apretándole contra sí mismo, haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran, ambos gemían de placer mientras se besaban los labios, en el cuello, sus respiraciones y jadeos se aceleraban, hasta que ambos llegaron a la vez. Ninguno de los dos se separó del otro.

Bruce yo quiero algo más que esto, no lo he hecho nunca con ningún hombre pero, deseo sentirte dentro,- comentó Tony mientras mirara su compañero a los ojos.

Yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca y no quiero hacerte daño, no estoy seguro de esto Tony,- dijo Bruce

No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti ya lo sabes, sé que eres la persona más cuidadosa del mundo, y estoy seguro cuando digo que quiero sentirte en mi, Bruce te quiero, y confío en ti,- dijo Tony mientras besaba en los labios a su compañero.

Bruce se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo Tony

Desde cuando sientes eso por mi Tony, nunca noté nada en ti,- Dijo Bruce mirándole a los ojos.

Hace poco me he dado cuenta de que siento por ti algo más que amistad, cada vez que te veía se me alegraba el corazón, siempre que estabas a mi lado tenia sonrisa en la cara que no se me borraba, cuando no te veía, te tenía en la mente todo el rato, cada vez ocupabas mas mi mente, no quiero que nuestra amistad se fastidie por algo como esto, por eso he preferido no decir nada e intentar enterrar mis sentimientos en el fondo del corazón, no te has dado cuenta porque eres algo despistado, y yo nunca me ponía en evidencia delante de ti para que te dieras cuenta. Si no sientes lo mismo lo entenderé, pero necesitaba decírtelo,-comentó Tony bajando la mirada.

Me enamore de tí en los primeros días en que nos conocimos, pero siendo lo que soy no podía permitirme el lujo de que lo supieras, nadie debía saber que yo "hulk" se había enamorado, no quería que te hicieran daño por mi culpa ni hacerte daño yo, que te usaran para llegar hasta mi, tu eres mi punto débil Tony, y no puedo permitir que Hulk tenga puntos débiles, llevo mucho tiempo callándolo y es por tu bien, pero si te quiero, y creo que a Hulk también le gusta mucho, y saber que me correspondes, es un alivio inmenso en mi corazón,-dijo Bruce

Tony siento una inmensa ternura y amor por Bruce, todo lo que había tenido que soportar y guardar para protegerles a los dos, le abrazó acercándole a él, besándole la frente, los ojos, las mejillas, las orejas, la mandíbula, la barbilla, luego se centro en sus labios, Bruce se dejaba hacer cerrando los ojos notando lo que Tony le hacía, sintió su aliento en sus labios y abrió los ojos.

¿Seguimos donde lo dejamos?,- pregunto Bruce bajando una de sus manos hasta rozar los dedos en el miembro aun duro de Tony.

Tony cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y le hizo a Bruce la misma caricia cogiendo el miembro duro y caliente en su mano.

Lo estoy deseando, como te dije antes quiero sentirte, hazlo por favor, dijo Tony dándose la vuelta y pegando su trasero al miembro hambriento de atención de Bruce.

Tony le estaba volviendo loco, pero quería hacerlo suave sin hacerle daño, agarro a Tony por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

Quiero verte mientras te hago el amor,- dijo cogiendo a Tony por las caderas y apoyando su espalda en uno de las paredes del estanque haciendo que abriera las piernas, gracias al agua caliente la entrada de Tony estaba más dilatada y no le costó mucho a Bruce entrar por completo, Tony cerro sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bruce y se abrazaron queriendo unir sus cuerpos aun más si se podía, mientras se devoraban los labios, Bruce empezó a moverse primero suavemente para que Tony se acostumbrara.

Bruce, Bruce, muévete más rápido por favor,- dijo Tony mientras gemía su nombre.

Este empezó a moverse mucho más rápido, y más profundo si podía, Tony solo apretaba su espalda y le abrazaba contra sí.

Tony, te quiero, te amo, te deseo,- dijo Bruce entre gemidos y besos.

Bruce yo también te quiero, me gusta sentirte en mi, sentir que de esta manera estamos unidos para siempre, te quiero en mi vida para siempre,- decía Tony besando y lamiendo los labios de Bruce.

Empezaron a gemir más fuerte y ambos acabaron a la vez, ambos esperaron un poco para recobrar el aliento, Bruce lentamente salió de Tony, pero ninguno se separó del otro,

Puedes volver a repetírmelo por favor,- dijo Bruce mientras daba pequeños besos a Tony abrazándole la cintura.

Te quiero, te amo, te adoro, Bruce, lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario para que lo sepas,-dijo Tony abrazado a él y devolviéndole esos besos.

Quiero que tú me hagas el amor, quiero sentirte igual que te he sentido yo,-dice Bruce algo colorado.

¿Qué te parece si nos vamos para casa y seguimos allí?, aunque me tendré que aguantar todo el camino por que te deseo ahora mismo,- dijo Tony lamiéndole los labios a su ahora pareja.

Por cierto ahora somos pareja, amantes o amigos con derecho a rose,- preguntó Bruce.

Creo que somos las tres cosas juntas, es perfecto, lo tenemos todo ¿no crees?,-dijo Tony besando a Bruce en los labios.

Ambos salieron de la piscina Bruce con la toalla puesta, y Tony tuvo que ponerse el bañador que había traído,

Tony estaba viendo a Bruce de espaldas, solo con la toalla por encima y mojado, estaba mordiéndose el labio, era deseable mirase donde le mirase. Estaba para comérselo. Y lo haría en cuanto llegasen a casa.

Bruce le miraba de reojo y se reía sabiendo lo que estaba pasando, veía el deseo en los ojos de Tony, y sobre todo que sus bajos volvían a pedir atención, volvía a estar duro de nuevo.

Bruce sabía que no podría aguantar así todo el camino hasta casa, y se acercó a Tony, y agarrándole de la mano le metió dentro de unas duchas, cerró la puerta, y puso a Tony contra la pared.

Bruce lo siento te deseo tanto que mi cuerpo reacciona por su cuenta,- dijo Tony mirando a Bruce

No puedo dejarte en ese estado así que tendré que echarte una mano,- comentó Bruce

Este empezó a besar el cuerpo de Tony, bajando hacia lo que tanto requería de atención, lamio por encima de el bañador de Tony, sintiéndole temblar de excitación, le bajo el bañador, y empezó a lamer la punta, en círculos, introduciendo luego el miembro en su boca, su mano masajeaba la base, su lengua y boca se ocupaban de la punta, Tony no sabía dónde agarrarse, y puso sus manos en la cabeza de Bruce, acariciando el pelo y los rizos de su pareja, intentaba contener su gemidos porque no quería que nadie les oyese.

Dios Bruce, voy a… - dijo Tony entre pequeños gemidos.

Bruce aceleró los movimientos, concentrándose más en la punta de su miembro, al poco sentía a Tony contraer sus músculos, y apretar algo las manos en su pelo, y separó la boca para que lo hiciera en el suelo de la ducha. Se puso en pie y aplastó su cuerpo contra el de Tony.

¿Mejor?,- dijo dándole suaves besos.

Muchísimo mejor, pero veo que ahora eres tu el que tiene un problema,- dijo Tony notando la dureza de Bruce en su ingle.

Vas a tener que ayudarme cuando lleguemos a casa,- susurró Bruce en el oído de Tony.

Estoy deseando llegar a casa para poder hacerlo,- dijo Tony sonriendo.

Aquí se acaba la historia, lo que harán en casa se lo dejo a su buena imaginación.


End file.
